As an extension of previous work on alimentary dysfunction after ulcer surgery, this request proposes four studies dealing with the transit of solid food through the gastrointestinal tract, the forces controlling the movement of solids, and relationships between gastric emptying of solid versus liquid meals of carbohydrate and glucose tolerance. The effects of standard ulcer operations on these processes will be studied after detailed study of normal mechanisms. Methods employ the preparation of solid foods radiolabeled with nuclides incorporated into the food matrix, allowing the trackling of the movement of food by collection from fistulas in animals or by external gamma counting in human subjects; or the measurement of liquid flow at controlled pressures in the stomach or intestines of animals. The major impetus for these studies is a clinical need to understand transit which is adversely affected by ulcer surgery but successful completion of these studies should also provide new fundamental information in these areas.